Playtime
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Mello gets upset when he finds out that Matt hasn't done the chores like he promised, instead slacking off to play videogames. The blonde then decides that, since the redhead loves games so much... M for lemon, oneshot.


**A/N: **Okay. Hai gaiz. As CRAZY as this sounds, this is actually a Mello/Matt. Yeah, I know, right? However, it was a request, and I did say ANY pairing…so here's a PWP Mello/Matt. Don't expect too many others, you know. This is for -Lil-Star-Wish- … whom I obviously love very much, for reading my stories for this long, and I figured I'd give her something in return. Now, enough of my ranting, and on to the pronz, yas?

* * *

Matt knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and that Mello was bound to come home angry on the exact day he happened to catch him, but he didn't think that the blonde truly _understood _how momentous it was when a new PS3 game in his favorite series came out—with all of those girls and their balloon-size jugs that jiggled around when you had them tear the clothes off of each other, and all of those guys with their tragic background stories and badass scars (whom truthfully, reminded him of Mello, what with the tragic backstory and badarse scar). However, when he felt a cold gun barrel pressed against the back of his head, he knew that he was in for it.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" the blonde asked, obvious fury in his voice. "You were supposed to fucking clean, get the groceries, and _buy me some goddamn chocolate_."

"Mels, wait, I can totally explain!" Matt said nervously, feeling the gun being rammed deeper into the tender flesh of his scalp. "I was at the store, right? I was getting all of the groceries, and when I was walking to the candy aisle…well…you know how there's the electronics area right between there? Like, the candy and the groceries, and then there's just that really big display of videogames? Well, I saw that the new game in my favorite series just came out, so I just had to quick pick it up! I mean, you understand, right?"

Mello laughed a light laugh, pulling his gun away from Matt's head and tucking it back into the front of his leather pants—truthfully, right where Matt thought it belonged. Mello was a force to be reckoned with when he had his gun out, most especially when he had his gun out and he was _angry_.

"Oh, it's fine Matt, I understand completely," said the blonde, the most syrupy-sweet-sincerity in his voice that Matt had ever heard. It was too late by the time he realized that Mello was completely fucking with him, and that it was no way, 'fine.'

"Mels, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, watching as Mello threw off his coat and grabbed the two PS2 controllers that rested on the ground next to the PS3. "Be careful with those, and _please_ don't throw them out the window like you did last time…they're really expensive, you know, and I already apologized! I mean it when I said that I was sorry, I really am!"

"I'll be careful with them," he smirked, strutting over to the couch and quickly rendering Matt immobile as he rested a booted foot on the redhead's groin. It wasn't until a moment later that he leaned over and tied Matt's wrists together, bringing them in front of his body before wrapping the controller cord around them until the blonde deemed them tight enough to allow Matt no wriggle room.

"Mello, what the fuck are you doing?" Matt asked, growing more nervous by the second as Mello didn't throw his gaming machines out of the window as he usually did. No, it wasn't when Mello was mad that you should be worried—it was when you knew how mad he should be, but he showed no emotion other than a seemingly permanent smirk. And _Jesus_ was his voice the scariest part of it all…instead of screaming and yelling, and basically acting like a PSM-ing girl, he just talked with the most calm and even tone Matt had ever heard in his life.

"I told you…chores come before videogames. But Matt, you just taught me the importance of videogames. I never really realized just how _useful_ they could be, you know?"

Now Matt was getting seriously scared. Mello had bent over and began to tie his legs together with the other PS2 controller cord, leaving him, just as the blonde wanted, completely and utterly helpless. After the blonde had finished tying him up, he moved his icy blue eyes to Matt's face, leaning forward and taking off his goggles after staring at him for a moment. Matt flinched a looked away from his newfound tormenter, the embarrassment of his eyes being exposed prevailing over all other things at the moment, even his special 'predicament.'

"Mels, gimme my goggles back," the redhead said softly, eyes still averted from the blonde. He didn't want him to see him like this—he couldn't even _remember_ the last time somebody had seen his eyes without his goggles.

"No," he said simply, spinning them around his finger before tossing them to some corner of the room. "Now, since you love videogames so much, why don't we play a bit?"

Mello placed a controller in Matt's hands, the one he had been using before, going to pick up the other PS3 controller for himself before sitting down on the couch right next to the redhead. After a sweet smile, the blonde turned his eyes towards the game, snapping a simple, "Set it up," as Matt's only instructions.

"Mels, what the fuck is this?" Matt asked, selecting two player mode and gesturing for Mello to select his character. "I mean, if you're as pissed as I think you are, why the hell aren't you shooting more holes in the couch and threatening to throw my lazy ass out of the apartment?"

"Mad?" Mello repeated, smiling at Matt again. "Nahh, I'm not mad. I was a bit upset earlier, but I think I've gotten all better."

Lies. Matt knew it. Even the look in Mello's eyes screamed, 'kill.' However, the redhead didn't have much time to think about that as the match in his newfound fighting game started. Right away, Matt got a good kick into Mello's character's head, causing the blonde's controller to vibrate—that was one thing Matt loved about this game, unlike some other fighting games, it actually featured the rumble pack. He couldn't believe how many developers completely forgot about this feature…it just made the game feel more…real, in a way.

"What the fuck was that?" the blonde asked, looking down at the controller as it vibrated again. "Your controller's fucked up, Matt."

"It's not fucked up, it's the rumble pack," insisted the redhead, chewing on his lower lip as be began to mash more buttons, focusing his green eyes on the bright screen, trying to forget about the fact that he didn't have his goggles on and was completely tied up and at his angry friend's mercy.

Suddenly, Mello's smirk flickered back on to his face, after it had gradually faded off from earlier—not that Matt noticed, he was too absorbed in the videogame to care anymore. Hell, if Mello had been pointing a gun to his head _now_, instead of doing it in between the matches like he had earlier, the redhead highly doubted that he would even be aware of it.

"It vibrates every time your character hits my character?" the blonde clarified, looking down at the controller like it was the best thing he had ever seen.

"Mhm," Matt nodded, biting his lip as he had his character release her combo attack on Mello. However, despite the fact that Matt could usually ignore almost anything that had the possibility of distracting him from his game, he just couldn't ignore Mello as the blonde walked in front of him and yanked the boxers he had been wearing down around his ankles.

"M-Mello, what the fuck are you doing?" Matt asked desperately, green eyes widening as he felt Mello lift him up slightly, just enough to expose his now-bare ass. "Un-f-fucking-tie me, and stop whatever the hell you're d-doing!"

"Matt, you always tell me that you _love_ videogames so much," the blonde whispered, Matt suddenly feeling something slightly warm and moist, yet very hard and…_plastic_ pressing against his tight, virgin entrance. "And that gave me an idea for the punishment you deserve…"

Matt let out a choked cry as the blonde pushed the handle of the PS3 controller into him, slipping the unforgiving plastic past the many rings of tightly contracting muscles that were stretching so much further than they were used to, causing pain to shoot up his spine as Mello shoved it in further.

"Something wrong, Matt?" Mello asked sweetly, pushing Matt further on to the controller as he gestured towards the ground where Matt had let the controller slip out of his hands and fall to the floor. "You're not playing anymore…I thought you just _had_ to play this, instead of doing the chores?"

"M-Mello—aaaa-ahh!" Matt cried, feeling the controller pressing right against his sweet spot, desperately begging that Mello wouldn't think to make it vibrate—well, Matt was guessing that the blonde wouldn't completely disregard that special feature he had treasured so much just moments ago, especially considering how much he had asked about it…but a little hope couldn't hurt.

"Matt, why aren't you playing?" the blonde demanded to know, holding the redhead in place as he grabbed the controller off of the floor and placed it back in his hands. "Now play, or I'll make it worse for you. You seemed so concerned about playing earlier, didn't you? Why don't you play some more now?"

"M-Mello, s-stop!' demanded Matt, the loudest cry yet slipping past his lips as Mello pushed a few buttons on his controller and caused the one that was inside of Matt to vibrate roughly, stimulating his sweet spot head-on. His cock was now fully erect, drawing Mello's eye as the blonde continued to mash buttons on the controller that rested on the redhead's hands. Slowly, Mello leaned forward, his lips caressing Matt's ear as he whispered in the scariest voice the redhead had ever heard.

"Keep…playing…" was all he said.

The redhead did as he was instructed, not only because he didn't want to know what Mello was going to do if he _did_ disobey, but also because…it felt…surprisingly good. However, another cry tore itself from his throat as he felt Mello take his erection into his hot mouth, beginning to ardently suck as Matt continued to _try_ and get the controller to vibrate against the spot that sent waves of pleasure crashing over his body.

"M-Mello!" he cried, face flushing even deeper as Mello forced him down more on to the controller, pressing it impossibly hard against the spot that made him scream. "M-Mello, m-mnhh!"

The blonde took his erection further into his mouth, sucking and moaning convincingly, almost driving Matt completely over the edge with the sound of his voice alone. The feeling of his gorgeous, blonde best friend's mouth around his throbbing cock was too much, and the redhead began to want more, to _need_ more, so he complied with his body's wants and began to roughly ride the vibrating controller, free hands desperately slipping at the face of the one he held in his hands, trying to beat Mello's character into the ground to cause the controller to vibrate more.

"H-haahhh!" he cried, growing closer and closer to orgasm as he continued to thrust his hips against the controller, head spinning as Mello took his cock further into his hot mouth, now swirling his tongue along the sensitive vein that ran its way up the underside. "M-Mnhaa, M-Mello!!"

The blonde hummed gently, urging the redhead to drop himself down hard on to the controller at the same moment Mello's character's life bar dropped to zero, signaling that Matt had won. The controller vibrated its hardest yet, causing a loud cry to fall from Matt's lips as he filled Mello's mouth with his hot cum. However, the blonde just swallowed around him, softly pressing a few more buttons on the controller that rested in Matt's hands and making it vibrate once again. Green eyes opened wider as orgasm wracked Matt's body for the second time, flooding Mello's mouth with thick, salty liquid for the second time in a row. It wasn't until Matt's body was too exhausted to cum again, and he fell back on to the couch, all of the muscles in his body gently twitching and letting out small spasms.

"Now, I take it you're not going to forget the chores again, are you?" Mello asked softly, licking his lips and wiping whatever cum was left off on the back of his hand. He slipped his hand in between Matt's legs, easing the controller handle out from the redhead's tight entrance and dropping the sticky machine on to the floor, pulling up the boxers that were still resting around his ankles from earlier.

Matt wasn't so sure that he was even going to consider the chores ever again, if _this_ was the punishment he got.

* * *

**End Note: **I…that was SO weird. Mello/Matt STILL isn't growing on me at all… D: But oh well. Anyways, I know this wasn't my best, and I sincerely apologize for that, but I can't help but not pay attention to my writing when SWEENY TODD is on. Mm…Mr. Todd…*drools* Musicals = love. Musicals about killers played by Johnny Depp = *dies of happiness*

But Matt was going to get arsefucked by a WiiMote, just in case you were curious. I just changed it at the last minute. XD

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
